What no one expected
by Miiv12
Summary: Inspired by the song "The Plagues" from "The Prince of Egypt". Not a song fic,warning:character death. definetly not one of my best if you ask me. But hopefully you find it enjoyable.


Mario was running faster than he ever had before,he was running out of breath but he  
refused to kingdom was burning.  
Flames,they were everywhere,the sky was dark,the citizens were running and screaming.  
Many had fallen to the ground,most of them dead,some were still trying to get away  
from the destruction.  
Some of the Toads were trying to save loved ones who had gotten trapped inside their homes.  
Many were shouting for his help,but he had to ignore them.  
"The castle.."He reminded himself everytime someone screamed for help.

The Mushroom kingdom wasn't the only one,Bowser's kingdom,  
Sarasaland,they were all being attacked.  
But it seemed like his home was in the worst condition,the attacker's were everywhere.

They had come out of nowhere,no could expect it.  
Metallic creature's,some were flying,some of them were burning the outskirt's of the kingdom,  
there were thoundsand's if not more,killing anything that moved.  
Sudenly the lightning stroke the castle roof,very close to a certain window.  
He had to hurry.

Mario had hard time dodging and attacking while running towards his destination.  
He finally made it to the castle door's which were also destroyed,the creatures were  
guarding the door.

Mario jumped over them and with luck,managed to get inside with only a few scratches.  
The creatures run after him,he had no choice but fight proved to be harder than he had seemed that the strongest ones were there,trying to stop him from  
accomplishing his goal.

By the time he had beaten the last one,he wanted to collaps,but he had to continue,  
he was almost ran up the stairs,trying his best to stay on his feet.  
He finally made it to the door.

The princess's champers.

He slammed the door open,  
There,princess Peach was being held by her throat,right in front of the window  
where the lightning had stroke not too long ago.  
She was trying to fight back,but was obviously too tired to even speak.

The window had been shattered by the lightning,the glass was everywhere,  
some of the pieces were stuck on the princess's skin.

But Mario's first concern was the person holding Peach,he was taller than Mario,  
he had dark brown hair,which also was slightly taller than the hero's,  
it was clear that he was smiling,even when he was facing away from Mario.

"So,the hero finally arrive's,just in time for the grant final."

"Luigi,stop this,NOW!"  
The younger brother's smile disappeared.  
"And why would i do that,oh brother dear?"

Luigi finally turned to face his brother,their eye's met,and at that moment  
they knew exactly what the other one was thinking.

"Let the princess's and her people go,stop this madness."  
Luigi only tilted his head in confusion.  
"Madness?"He blinked.  
"All i see is my creation getting rid of a parasite,and my brother trying  
to destroy my perfect plan."

"THIS IS WRONG LUIGI!"  
Mario shouted,he was angry,so very angry,but he didn't want to fight Luigi.  
Thankfully Luigi's grip on Peach's throat loosend and he dropped her to the floor,she was gasping for air.

"How is this wrong?These people are nothing but a burden,they are weak,they  
cannot defend themselve's,what good have they ever done?All they do is attract trouble.  
now tell me,who has to carry that burden?"Mario stayed silent.

"How many time's did we risk our lives for them,even when they had the smallest problem,  
they would come crying to us,to don't even mention how they treated me."

Mario said nothing.  
Peach however,was another story.

"My people..they are strong,they are proud..you have no right  
to talk about them like that.."

The lightning stroke,  
this time even stronger.

Luigi lifted the princess,and before Mario could stop him,threw her out the window.  
His eye's and hand's shone with electric blue,Maio rushed to the window and jumped after Peach.

Peach reached for Mario,he did the same,they were getting closer to the ground.  
Peach opened her mouth to speak,but before she could..

BOOM!  
Mario covered his eye's from the bright light,not even bothering with his ear's.  
He waited for the hard ground,but it didn't come.  
He opened his eye's hesitantly.

It seemed like the time had slowed down,to Mario's suprise he was floating,  
he only now understood that one of the machine's had caught him and was  
taking him to the ground.

He looked down,and what he saw,made his heart stop.  
At the front of the castle,there was a huge crater,  
but at the middle of it,Mario could see a figure.

"PEACH!"  
He tried to get the machine to let go,but it was no use  
it's grip was too tight,Mario could do nothing but cry.

When the robot finally touched the ground and let Mario go,  
he wasted no time.  
He ran to the body as fast as he could,when he reached the edge of the crater he slipped  
and scrolled down.

He felt broken,inside and outside,he raised his head to look at the once beautiful woman.  
He touched her hand slightly but drew it back in horror when her arm turned into dust.

The wind blew at their direction and soon enought,there was nothing left of  
the princess.

Mario still heard the screams of the Toads,some had seen what had happened,  
they were panicking,Mario had to do something.  
Then he heard the footsteps.

"Are you allright bro?Why would you do something like that?  
Don't you have any idea how worried i was?!"  
Mario didn't listen,all he could hear were the Toad's screaming and crying,he  
was repeating Peach's death in his mind.  
Even if she hadn't gotten the chance to say it,Mario knew exactly what she had wanted to  
tell him before her death.

"Take care of them.."

And that,was exactly what he was going to do,he was going to protect her,no **his** people,  
and their home.  
Even if the villain was his Baby brother.

He turned to his opponent,he could feel the warmth between his hands,  
and he was ready to charge it.

"You will pay for this,i will not have mercy on you..brother."

With that said,he threw the fireball's towards Luigi,who managed to dodge them,  
he looked confused,his eye's were now filled with fear.

Mario tried his best to not look into those painfully familiar eye's.

"What are you doing bro?!"  
Mario hit Luigi right in the face,which made him fly to the hard wall of the crumbling  
castle,the robot's attacked him,but he destroyed them easily enough.

He stood in front of Luigi,who was trying to get up.  
"Let my people go."  
He said,maybe there was a change,just maybe..

Luigi seemed to consider it for a moment,but his face turned from fear and hurt,  
to pure anger.  
"No."

He hit Mario in the chest with the thunderhand,which paralysed him for a moment,  
Luigi kicked Mario in the flinched but slammed a fire ball at Luigi's  
face,which he dodged.  
One of the robot's came from behind and grapped Mario.  
"Why Mario?Is this what you want?"Luigi asked.

Mario couldn't stop himself from looking into his brother's eye's,  
all he could see was fear,confusion..and had never been a source of  
those emotion's,and he hated himself for causing them.

But the damage had allready been done,he could not let Luigi walk away from what he  
had done,Mario's feeling's didn't matter now.

"Just let them go Luigi!They don't deserve this,look around you!  
What do you see?"

Luigi was hesitant but took a look around,the fire had died down,many oh so many bodies,  
most of them were surrendered by the one's who were still alive,crying.  
Those who were not,were staring at Luigi and his creation's,their eye's were filled with  
fear,they were terrified of him.

He felt somewhat guilty,but he had come this far..there was no going back.  
He looked back at his brother,who to his suprise,was crying.

"No,i do not care how high the cost may grown,this will still be so..  
I will **never** let them go.."  
Luigi reached for his pocket and pulled out a mask,one that Mario reconised too well.  
"I should have knew **he** had something to do with this.."Mario thought.

Mario used his fire power to melt the robot's allready fragile hand's,  
he stood up,once again meeting the eye's of his brother.

He just wasn't sure if it was his brother anymore.


End file.
